Electric vehicles contain electric storage mechanisms (e.g., electric engines powered by rechargeable batteries) to store electricity and power the electric vehicle. The electric storage mechanisms may be replenished periodically by using, for example, charging equipment installed at a residential home or charging equipment installed at public or private charging stations. Owners of electric vehicles may be typically concerned about balancing charging efficiency and costs. In many cases, when owners connect their electric vehicles to charge, the electric vehicles may charge to a maximum state of charge (e.g., 100% state of charge of the rechargeable batteries) regardless of the cost of energy during the charging session. Some utility providers have implemented “Time of Use” rates for electric vehicle charging to encourage off-peak charging thereby minimizing grid impact such that the cost of energy may vary from one charging session to another.